


revelations

by firstfromthesun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: End/Ends pronouns for Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Neopronouns - freeform, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ghostbur, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, help girl i'm projecting onto minecraft youtubers, intentional lowercase, they say ily but it's platonic don't ship people who don't wanna be shipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstfromthesun/pseuds/firstfromthesun
Summary: tubbo tells ranboo about ghostbur's problem and accidentally learns something about himself.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Tubbo, Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	revelations

**Author's Note:**

> hii i wrote this at like 1am on a school night after i found bee/bem pronouns on pronouny. hope you enjoy <3

the small fire’s warmth kept the cold snowchester air away. the pair had been talking all night, and were getting a bit tired. ranboo’s head was in tubbos lap, and they were resting on a log bench that tubbo laid out for them. end decided to stay the night at tubbo’s house, and so they made the most of the late night. if tubbo craned his neck, he could see the stairs into the house from where the two rested.

the stars were visible through the branches of the spruce trees, and it reminded tubbo of simpler times.

simpler times reminded tubbo of wilbur, and wilbur reminded tubbo of ghostbur. and ghostbur reminded tubbo of something he was supposed to have asked hours ago.

“ranboo,” tubbo spoke into the comfortable silence of the night, “ghostbur has recently asked me to help with a bit of a dilemma.”

ranboo leaned ends head up to look at him. “yeah?”

“ghostbur asked why you don't usually use masculine pronouns, so i said it's because you're not usually masculine.”

ranboo hummed.

“i didn't think they totally understood, but i guess i was wrong because they asked me to help pick out some nice sounding pronouns for them.”

“good for ghostbur!” ranboo's face lit up.

“but my problem here is that i don't exactly know how to pick out pronouns. i tried explaining it as best i could, but i think they got a bit confused. i wanted to ask for your help so i know what i'm talking about next time we see each other.”

“okay…” end thought for a moment before moving upright and turning to face tubbo. “sometimes, people look at things they really like and decide they want to be called that. other times, they go with that sounds neat, or they think it matches them.”

tubbo slowly nodded.

“like… i chose end/ends because i'm half enderman and i think it sounds nice. so maybe ghostbur would like blue/blues because they like blue and it sounds pretty?”

tubbo nodded. “so i could hypothetically use bee/bees because i like bees?”

“yeah!! or something like bee/bem. i think that should help out ghostbur.”

tubbo paused for a moment to think about it. “i think it sounds cool. the bee pronouns, i mean.”

ranboo smiled and stood up from where end sat. “thanks man. i’m getting tired, i'm gonna sleep now. goodnight, tubbo. love you.”

“sleep well, ranboo,” tubbo called after end.

but even long after ranboo slipped inside the house, tubbo couldn't stop thinking.

specifically about the pronouns end made up for him. was he meant to like them as much as he did?

okay, quick check. he did this when he was figuring out he was trans, too. 

“my name is tubbo,” he murmured to the warm fire, “and i sometimes use bee/bem pronouns.”

he hummed before switching his tone and accent. 

“hullo, i'm tommy big man innit,” tubbo burst into laughter at his bad impression before continuing, “my friend tubbo is very cool and bee is very pogchamp.”

instant euphoria washed over him. bee ran into the house and ignored the flickering fire he was supposed to extinguish. bee had to tell ranboo his discovery.

“ranboo,” tubbo whispered beside ends makeshift cot, “wake up, i wanna tell you something.”

ranboo groggily opened his eyes. “what's going on? what time is it?”

tubbo was practically buzzing. “ranboo!! i use bee/bem now.”

ranboo gave a tired thumbs up. “like, all the time? or just sometimes? or most of the time?”

tubbo thought for a moment. “sometimes, i think. i still like he/him because i'm still a boy. wait… can i use bee/bem if i'm a boy?”

“yeah, lots of people use pronouns that don't match their gender. can i go back to bed now?”

tubbo nodded. “yeah, i just wanted to tell you first.”

“well thanks, tubbo. it's also two in the morning and i'm kinda tired. goodnight.” ranboo yawned and turned away from tubbo.

“goodnight ranboo!!” tubbo grinned and practically skipped away from the bed.

and just like that, he fixed ghostburs problem and found something new about beeself. bee couldn't wait to tell ghostbur and the rest of the greater dream smp the new information he learned. but for now, tubbo was tired, and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> tubbo: your brothers ghost looks gnc as fuck  
> tommy: you're insane


End file.
